The Silent Gem
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of being born a male 'Steven' was born a girl named Rachel who's father died in a car wreck when she was two... and who was born completely and utterly mute. Raised by the three Gems and the townspeople watch as how being a mute female is different from being a talking male. AU OOC some femslash and motherly Garnet and Pearl. Pearlnet too rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe Fem Steven**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being a boy Steven was a girl? A mute girl with a rose quartz gem on her stomach who lost her father to a car wreck when she was two… but was still just as loved as her male self is? See how this changes things. AU OOC maybe some femslash.)**

"Hey there Rachel!" Amethyst said waving as she saw the little girl enter the room. Rachel smiled and waved back, mouthing a hello.

"I see you're back from your work out with Garnet. You must be hungry, I'll fix you something to eat." Pearl said smiling at Rachel who signed a thank you as the tall lanky gem stood up and went to the kitchen part of the room, beginning to make a snack for Rachel.

"Good job today Rachel. You're getting much better." Garnet said as she walked in behind Rachel, ruffling the girls short curly black hair. Rachel smiled and leaned up into the touch before attaching herself to Garnet's leg when the tallest of the Gems went to walk past her and sit on the couch.

Even though the small twelve year old was mute she learned how to effectively communicate with the three gems and everyone in town. For Amethyst who was laid back and yet good at reading peoples emotions and lips all she had to do was mouth the words she wanted to say. For Pearl who had studied different ways of silent communication upon learning that Rachel was mute at birth, she would use sign language which she had been taught at the age of five. For Garnet, who was usually quiet herself, she used actions more than anything and each action had a set meaning for just the two of them. Clinging onto her leg for example meant that she wanted to sit with her.

Garnet gave a small smile as she effortlessly hoisted the lightweight twelve year old up and sat her on her lap. While she had been training and working out with Garnet since she was five, much to Pearls worry and protest, Rachel was still quite small for her age and wasn't heavy at all despite the fact that she was the reigning eating champ in Beach City. The only one who came even close to eating as much as Rachel could was Amethyst, who didn't even _need_ to eat due to being a Crystal Gem.

"Here you go. A nice nutritional bowl of fruit with just a little bit of sugar on them." Pearl said walking back into the room and giving Rachel a small bowl filled with fruit and a fork. Rachel grinned widely and signed a thank you again before sliding off of Garnet's lap and daintily eating her bowl of fruit. While alone with Amethyst Rachel could stuff her face as much as she wanted however she wanted, with Garnet around she was much neater but still ate quickly in case of a mission, and whenever Pearl was around she was as nice and neat about eating as she could be.

"Can I have some Pearl?" Amethyst asked bouncing at the thought of trying something new to eat. She hadn't seen some of those fruits before!

"The rest is in the kitchen Amethyst. Feel free to get up and fix your own bowl." Pearl said causing the purple girl to jump up and rush into the kitchen, quickly coming back with a much larger bowl of fruit with a good deal of sugar on top. Plopping down at the coffee table beside Rachel Amethyst heartily began to dig in.

"Bleh! This doesn't taste good at all!" Amethyst said pulling a face after eating a big bite of the fruit. The other three in the room looked at her confused until Rachel reached forward and dipped her finger into the pile of sugar on top of the fruit. Sticking the sugar covered finger into her mouth Rachel tasted it for a moment before silently laughing at Amethyst.

"Hey what are you laughing about?!" Amethyst asked glaring at the silently giggling girl who signed something to Pearl who began to snicker.

"Amethyst… where did you get that sugar from?" Pearl asked causing the purple gem to look at her confused.

"From the big container with the white grains in it why?" Amethyst asked confused as she pushed her bowl away with a disgusted face.

"That was salt not sugar." Garnet said with an amused smirk on her face. Amethyst stared at the three for a minute before face palming, which caused Pearl to giggle just as hard as Rachel was only her giggles were audible.

"Shut it." Amethyst growled at the tall lanky gem who didn't answer… aside from giggling a good bit.

"Looks like we have a mission. Amethyst you stay with Rachel. Me and Pearl should be done in no time." Garnet said her head snapping up as she broke the friendly family like atmosphere. Amethyst pouted for a second but Rachel merely smiled and hugged Pearl's legs, quickly tugging the lanky gem down to give her the usual kiss on the cheek that meant for her to be careful. Pearl hugged Rachel back and kissed her forehead before the twelve year old rushed over and hugged Garnet's legs, scrambling into her lap to kiss the tallest gems cheek as well.

"You have fun with Amethyst and we'll be back before you know it. Don't worry we'll be careful." Garnet said softly as she hugged the small child tightly for a moment before kissing the top of her head and setting the girl on her feet as the red clad gem stood up.

"We'll see about bringing you back a souvenir." Pearl said smiling at Rachel as she and Garnet teleported away. Amethyst waited a full minute staring at the warp pad before she slowly began to grin and turn towards Rachel who was looking at her curiously. Rachel grinned and raced Amethyst out of the house and into town at the purple gems words.

"Since the mama hens are gone…Let's go wild kid!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven Universe Fem Steven**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Rachel! How's my favorite customer?" Sadie asked grinning and waving as Rachel beat Amethyst into the Big Donut by half a step. Rachel ran over and began to sign to the blond woman. Since everyone knew, and most of them adored, the small twelve year old that was mute they either learned sign language or came up with some other way of communicating with the half gem.

"Ah so since the mama hens are gone, you are going to get in trouble with Amethyst huh?" Sadie asked grinning, causing the girl to grin back with just a touch of mischief to it. Despite being mute Rachel preferred it when others didn't use sign language when talking to her. Just cause she was mute didn't mean they had to pretend to be mute too. In fact she found it rather soothing when everyone would talk to her like they would anyone else. If you asked Pearl what the quickest and easiest way to get Rachel to sleep was, she'd tell you it was by softly talking to either Garnet or Amethyst while holding Rachel. Something about other peoples voices, especially her three caretakers, just soothed her. Pearl thought it was fascinating and cute when the little girl fell asleep in her or Garnets arms just by listening to them talk among themselves.

"So what can I get for you?" Sadie asked causing Rachel to hold up two fingers, it meant two donuts.

"Alright. Two donuts coming right up. Do you want them to be regular or cream filled?" Sadie asked getting three fingers held up in response.

"One of each then." Sadie said nodding before turning to Amethyst.

"Two regular donuts for me!" Amethyst said grinning and causing Sadie to nod as she got the donuts together.

"So what are your plans for mischief today?" Sadie asked as she put the donuts into two separate bags, one for Amethyst and one for Rachel.

"If it isn't the silent bratling." Lars said sounding mean as he walked into the shop and joined Sadie behind the counter, smirking at Rachel. Rachel merely smiled and waved at Lars before she went back to signing to Sadie.

"Really? Sounds like fun. I might join you during my lunch break if the shop's not too busy." Sadie said smiling as Rachel forked over the money for the doughnuts and took the bag with her name written on it, Amethyst grabbing her bag as well.

"Where's your two overprotective bodyguards?" Lars asked earning a motion from Rachel that meant that they were out on a mission.

"So what are you going to do, bratling?" Lars asked causing Rachel to spin her arms slightly, swimming he deduced instantly before she waved as she and Amethyst ran out of the shop.

"There you two are! Ready to go?" Jenny asked meeting them just outside of the shop in a modest two piece bathing suit, Dewey and Sour Cream standing behind her in their swimming trunks.

"Hey Rachel look at Lars." Amethyst said snickering as she looked back at the Big Doughnut and saw Lars with his jaw on the counter top at the sight of the 'bratling' talking with the three cool kids. Rachel and the three teens looked back at the Doughnut shop boy and all of them snickered, well the three teens snickered while Rachel giggled silently.

"Let's get swimming Rachel. Is it cool if we go to the beach by your place? It's a lot calmer than any of the other beaches around here." Jenny asked picking the small girl up and settling her on her hip.

"Sure. The beach at the temple it is then. It also gives Rachel a chance to go into her room and change into her swimsuit." Amethyst said grinning as she munched down her doughnuts as they climbed into the jeep, Jenny making sure that Rachel was securely set in between Dewey and Sour Cream. Hey who said that the cool girl couldn't have maternal instincts and feelings?

A quick drive later and they were all at the beach by the temple, Rachel running up to the wooden house to change into her bathing suit after munching on her two doughnuts on the way there.

"Rachel where are you going?" Pearl asked as she and Garnet warped back into the temple just as Rachel was about to leave the house with her bathing suit on and a towel in her hands. Spinning to face the two, Rachel brightened up significantly and raced forward to hug them both around their legs. Pulling back a bit she gave them a brief but thorough inspection to make sure they were unhurt before nodding satisfied when she didn't see so much as a scratch on them. The mission must have been easier than they thought it would be.

"You and Amethyst are going swimming huh?" Garnet asked smiling slightly at the little girl who nodded before tilting her head up at them and signing something.

"Sure I'll come with. Who all is there?" Garnet asked shrugging her shoulders, Rachel quickly motioned that it was just her, Amethyst, Jenny, Dewey and Sour Cream but Sadie might join them for a bit.

"Of course I'll come with. We could use a bit of fun after that mission." Pearl said smiling softly down at Rachel as she and Garnet quickly phased their cloths into bathing suits. Pearl wore a modest light blue one piece bathing suit while Garnet wore a simple red two piece suit. Carrying Rachel on her shoulders, Garnet quickly made her way down to the beach where the others were waiting with Pearl following behind sedately.

"Hey you two are back already? Darn. Thought I had more time." Amethyst said pouting when she caught sight of the two, she was wearing a purple and white two piece bathing suit herself as she swam in the ocean near Jenny and Dewey. Sour Cream was setting up a stereo with some of his DJ Tracks on the beach a good distance away from the tide.

"More time for what exactly?" Pearl asked raising an eyebrow at the purple gem who just grinned like a devil and dove underwater.

"Ready Rachel?" Garnet asked with a smirk, changing her visor into swimming goggles with the same style. Rachel made a motion towards Pearl and then the overreaching cliff nearby with a grin on her face, causing Garnet to snicker.

"C'mon Pearl. You get in the water too." Garnet said grinning as she grabbed Pearl up with one arm, dashing up the cliff side faster than Pearl could react.

"What are you-" Pearl began before seeing the cliff side, then looking at the grins on Garnet and Rachel's faces as Rachel motioned something by curling into a ball in Garnets other arm. Understanding hit Pearl like a laser cannon.

"Oh no! Garnet don't you even think about-"

"Cannon Ball!" Garnet yelled as she dashed towards the edge of the cliff and jumped. Pearl screamed as she grabbed onto Garnet while Rachel leapt off of them and did a perfect Cannon ball straight into the water.

"Garnet I'm going to kill yo-" Pearl began to scream at the her friend and leader before she was interrupted. Amethyst about died laughing while Jenny, Dewey, Sour Cream, and Rachel held up score cards they had been keeping somewhere and showed eights and nines on them.

SPLASH! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven Universe Fem Steven**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"That was priceless! And me without my camera!" Amethyst said laughing as Garnet resurfaced with a small grin on her face, holding Pearl up slightly as the blue skinned woman coughed and spluttered.

"I got pictures of it!" Sour Cream called from the beach, where he was holding up a camera that he had brought along with his DJ stuff. Right now there were some beach tunes playing in the background as Sour Cream put his camera up and waded out into the water to join them.

"Dude you are awesome!" Amethyst said while Jenny and Rachel swam over to Pearl and patted her on the back to dislodge some of the water in her mouth and body. They couldn't exactly say lungs since she didn't need to breath…they didn't even know if the three full gems had lungs or any other internal organs.

"You're supposed to keep your mouth closed when diving or doing a cannonball for a reason Pearl." Jenny said slapping her on the back a few times to help clear her airway.

"Seeing as I don't need to breath I never thought of that. Garnet I'm going to get you for that." Pearl said after she could finally talk, glaring up at the red gem holding her.

"How do you plan to do that?" Garnet asked with a smirk as Pearl pulled out of her arms and glared at her before she grinned slightly to herself. Putting her hands on Garnets shoulders and leaning up as if to kiss the shades wearing woman, Pearl put her mouth up close to Garnets before her grin nearly split her face in half.

"Like this." She whispered before suddenly using Garnet's surprise to shove the taller woman under the water. Amethyst and Jenny busted out laughing at that while the boys snickered and Rachel giggled at the look of surprise on Garnet's face as she had been dunked.

"Dunk war!" Amethyst yelled as she dunked Dewey before swimming over and attempting to dunk Pearl as well. Pearl easily evaded the shorter girl and dunked her instead but was then dunked by Jenny, who ended up being dragged down by Rachel when the small girl was dunked by Sour Cream. Although when dunking Rachel they were a lot gentler. Despite being much stronger and more durable than other humans her age and a bit older, she still looked so tiny and fragile…they feared they'd end up breaking her on accident if they were ever rough with her.

"Garnet wins." Garnet said smirking as she resurfaced, put Rachel on her shoulders to keep her safe, and then proceeded to dunk everyone else.

"No fair! You didn't dunk Rachel!" Amethyst complained as she resurfaced. Garnet merely smirked as she looked up at Rachel, only to be surprised for the second time that day as the little girl dunked _her_. Everyone gaped as the little girl giggled quietly before swimming over to Pearl who picked her up easily with a grin on her face.

"That's my girl!" Pearl said grinning as she hugged Rachel who grinned widely as well. Ever since her father died Pearl and Garnet had all but adopted her, and many usually referred to her as their daughter…and she was more than happy to call them both her moms or 'daddy' as she occasionally called Garnet at Amethyst's prompting.

Suddenly without warning Pearl yelped as she and Rachel were dragged under the water by something that had grabbed her scrawny legs. The others tensed and were about to panic until Garnet stood up where they had been and was holding the both of them bridal style in her arms. Well she was holding Pearl bridal style while Rachel was curled up in Pearls arms on the lanky gems stomach and chest. Normally if Rachel were the same height or weight of a regular twelve year old she wouldn't be able to fit on the scrawny as a stick Pearl but she was just the right size to fit.

Despite being twelve her body seemed to age slower thanks to her gem powers. She was about the size of a five year old actually and had dark pink almost red looking hair that fell to her shoulders in a curly mess. Her eyes were slightly strange since one eye was a light pink while the other was a warm chocolate brown but most thought that it just made her cute and unique…ever more so than she would be without them at least. Her skin was a very light tan thanks to her working out with Garnet and swimming in the ocean a lot but for some reason it was hard for her to get a tan, making her appear to be a pale tan color and even though she worked out a lot and swam a lot she didn't have very defined muscles or anything like that. She also didn't have any baby fat, making her a slim wiry looking little girl that didn't look strong but rather fast instead. The small rose shaped pink gem on her stomach didn't seem out of place at all on her for some reason although most simply ignored it and focused on the rest of the girl.

"Give me a heart attack why don't cha?" Jenny muttered holding her chest slightly before smiling at the sight of Rachel silently laughing and cheering at what Garnet had done.

"Look what I caught. A Pearl and a baby gem. What should I do with them?" Garnet asked looking at the others and smirking slightly.

"Cannon ball!" Amethyst said as she swam to the shore and then jumped up to the top of the cliff. Everyone watched as Amethyst jumped off of the cliff happily, turning herself into a giant ball on the way down just for the hell of it. The sight of Rachel laughing at what she had done made it worth it to the purple gem who transformed back into her default form.

"Good idea Amethyst." Garnet said smirking as she carried Pearl and Rachel to the shore then jumped up onto the cliff.

"Garnet!" Pearl screamed as Garnet threw her off of the cliff into the water unceremoniously.

"Ready Rachel?" Garnet asked snickering and causing the little girl to nod rapidly. Garnet reared her arm back and threw the little girl off of the cliff into the water, nearly giving Pearl and Jenny heart attacks. Everyone gaped shocked as Rachel fell towards the water cause she did something none of them expected her to.

She just turned into a freaking dolphin right before she hit the water!


End file.
